Labor Pains
by dbud
Summary: Summary: Jafar has a plan and needs Maleficent's womb for the final piece. And Jafar isn't a man who takes no for an answer, even from a witch. Warning: rape, snuff, and forced pregnancy; graphic story.


**Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.**

**Labor Pains**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Summary: Jafar has a plan and needs Maleficent's womb for the final piece.

Codes: Violence, Rape, Forced Pregnancy, Snuff

Warning: Rough story with rape and graphic scenes.

* * *

Starring: Maleficent, Jafar, Gaston, Hunstman

* * *

Jafar entered his study and the woman already waiting there turned to face him.

"It's about damn time Jafar! How dare you keep me waiting!"

"I am so sorry mighty Maleficent. I got held up."

Behind Jafar two other men entered the room.

"What are your lackeys doing here? I thought we were to speak alone?"

The woman's eyes fell to Gaston and the Huntsman, both killers in Jafar's employ.

"Oh, we are but I trust my men implicitly and I value their counsel. I hope you won't mind if they join us?"

Jafar spoke with a smooth voice and tone, like a serpent's. Maleficent knew better than to believe anything he said.

"What game are you up to Jafar? If you are wasting my time..."

Jafar seemed hurt by her accusation, "My dear, I would never do such a thing. Wine?"

He held up a decanter of red liquid and Maleficent nodded to accept and stepped forward. As she did, both the Huntsman and Gaston watched her figure as the tall female strode regally across the room.

Maleficent was a beautiful woman, tall and slender but with full breasts and a shapely body. Her legs were long and her hips swayed as she walked. The only indication that she wasn't quite human were the large black horns protruding from her forehead and sweeping back over the top of her skull.

On the other side of the room, Jafar handed the demon woman a glass which she took but waited until he had filled a glass of his own and drank before she took a sip. He noticed this...

"Really Maleficent? Poison? You think so little of me?"

She smirked, "Sorry Jafar but better safe than sorry."

He watched as she drank nearly half the glass before he suggested they sit on a large sofa in front of the fire and she followed him and took a seat. They sat for several minutes, engaging in small talk but Maleficent was obviously growing impatient.

"Jafar...I'm sorry but I don't find you nearly as engaging a you think yourself to be so if we could just cut to the reason for this meeting I would appreciate it."

"Busy schedule?" he replied and she nodded. Taking another sip, he continued...

"Actually, I am just killing some time for the poison you drank to kick in," he said to her with a matter of fact tone as he sipped his own glass.

"What?" Maleficent asked incredulously as she stared at her drink..."Poison?!"

"Why yes, you really should learn to trust your instincts my dear."

She looked from her glass to his as he added "Oh don't worry, this particular poison has no effect on me."

Almost as if on cue, the beautiful witch felt her head begin to spin and as she tried to stand she instead staggered and dropped to her knees.

Jafar stood though and motioned for his two henchman to approach, "I thought about giving you an apple but I thought that would be a bit too on the nose...what do you think?"

"WHAT DO I THINK!?" Maleficent screamed, "I think you have made a grave error!"

Extending her hand arcs of black lightning sprang forth and lashed out at Jafar. Obviously taken off guard by her assault, he barely managed to protect himself as a blue shield surrounded him. But while the lightning didn't reach him it still drove him back, slamming him into the wall and cracking the stone behind him.

Using all his concentration to hold off her barrage, he screamed at his comrades who seemed a bit unsure what to do..."Well don't just stand there you morons...GET HER!"

Both Gaston and the Huntsman lunged at the witch who seemed more and more unsteady by the second.

"Fools! I will have your souls for this affront!" she screeched at them.

Maleficent was forced to turn her attention from Jafar to the two new threats. Pointing at the Huntsman, a blast of purple energy sent him flying. Normally, that bolt would have incinerated him but weakened by the poison she could only stun him. Ignoring his fellow brute, Gaston pulled his blunderbuss from his back and pointed it at the witch's large tits. Pulling the trigger...

BOOM!

The gun fired and more than a dozen thumb sized lead shot slammed into Maleficent's chest. The witch was blown off her knees and thrown into the fireplace where her clothing caught fire and she became engulfed in flames. Either the blast or the fire would have killed a normal person, but Maleficent was anything but normal. Fighting to stand, she managed to climb to her feet and ripped her dress off, tossing it aside as it burned to nothing. Maleficent now stood nude except for her boots in front of the three men who pressed their attack.

From her right, she sensed movement and turned just in time to see the Huntsman bearing down on her...

POW!...he slammed a fist into her beautiful face. Maleficent's head snapped back as she tasted her own blood for the first time in her life.

"How dare you strike me!?" she shrilled at him as he delivered another uppercut to the underside of her chin that lifted the witch from her feet and sent blood and teeth flying.

"GASTON!" Jafar called, "Quickly...the rug!"

Gaston nodded, remembering the plan. He leapt forward and grabbed the edge of the rug covering the floor between the fireplace and the sofa. Yanking it back, he uncovered the circle and various mystical symbols painted on the floor.

Jafar looked back to the wall where the Huntsman had Maleficent pinned and was slamming his fists into her face and body over and over, mercilessly pummeling her and not giving her a chance to use her magic.

"Huntsman! Now!" Jafar now called to his second henchman.

Looking back over his shoulder and seeing the magic circle, the dirty brute grabbed Maleficent by the hair and lifted her body over his head. Turning, he threw the witch several feet. Slamming into the stone floor, she rolled several more.

Maleficent lay for several long seconds, blood dripping from her mouth from the thrashing the Huntsman had given her. She could feel the heat of the fire on her naked body as well but that heat was nothing compared to the rage she felt inside as her brusque treatment and betrayal.

She slowly climbed to her feet and pulled herself up to stand tall facing the three men who stood around her. She smiled wickedly at them...

"Your arrogance will be your downfall Jafar. I admit I underestimated you but you should not have ceased your attack. Giving me time to recover is a mistake you won't survive!"

As she finished speaking, Maleficent raised her hands and prepared to annihilate them all. As she did, both Gaston and the Huntsman recoiled slightly unsure if this was part of the plan. Jafar though stood his ground casually. Suddenly, Maleficent's face turned from one of fury to a look of surprise.

"Something the matter?" Jafar asked laughing.

"I-I don't understand?! What is..."

Just then she looked down and saw the paint on the floor all around her and realized what had happened. The symbols and circle were glowing and she heard a muttering from Jafar as he spoke ancient words of magic.

"JAFAR NO!" she screamed at him but it was too late.

Maleficent tried to run, to leave the circle but found she could not move. She tried to speak but could not utter any sounds. She tried to use her powers but they failed her as well. As she stood paralyzed, glowing strings of energy began to flow from her eyes and mouth up towards the ceiling. These streams of magical power coalesced and formed a ball of light. Over a minute, the ball continued to grow brighter and brighter until it abruptly blinked out.

Maleficent was panting and staggering on wobbly legs. Jafar approached.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Both the Huntsman and Gaston laughed.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" she asked between pants.

"I simply took your magic away."

"Like hell you did!" she snarled as she raised her hands but when nothing happened the truth of his words dawned on her.

"What? Why? We were partners!"

"True but I've never really been one to share...been like that since I was a child. Did you know I was the youngest of eight children? Yes, yes I was. Of course now I'm an only child. Like I said, I was never good at sharing."

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed and threw herself at him.

Jafar responded by backhanding Maleficent hard across the face with his hand and sending her crashing to the floor. Unlike when she had her magic and was able to withstand the Huntsman's fists with barely any effect, this slap, though nowhere near as powerful, sent her sprawling. The pain in her cheek overwhelmed her as she felt herself set upon by the men.

Both Gaston and the Huntsman took one of her arms, holding her firmly in their grasp. Maleficent looked up to see Jafar standing over her. He nodded and each of his henchman reached their free hand down and took hold of one of the beautiful witches legs.

"WHAT? NO!" she cried out as she fought them but in her current condition, Maleficent was no match for their strength and the men slowly began to pry her legs apart.

Finally, after several seconds, they pulled her thighs open wide completely exposing her pussy. Maleficent looked up to see Jafar leering down at her open sex. She watched in horror as he pulled his own robes open, letting them part to reveal his naked body underneath. Jafar was a slight man, standing barely five and a half feet tall and he had a thin wiry build. His face was gaunt and his body lean almost to the point of emaciation.

But none of that mattered to her as Maleficent stared only at his cock jutting out from between his legs. He was hard and engorged and the sight of him filled her with dread as she knew what he intended to do.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "I'm sure this isn't the first one off these you've ever seen."

Maleficent was still somewhat defiant though, "No, just most of them aren't that small!"

Jafar laughed and pretended being hurt, "Oh really. Well then, we can do something about that."

Holding his hands over his erection, a soft light began to glow and all three witnesses looked on in amazement as his cock began to grow in size. After a few seconds it had grown to nearly eight inches long and proportionally as wide.

"Well?"

She didn't respond.

"You want more? Okay then..." he said as he continued and his cock continued to grow.

After several more seconds it had surpassed simply huge and was now reaching absurd dimensions. Well over a foot long now and slightly bowed in the middle, Jafar began to shake his hips, allowing his cock to slap back and forth against his thighs. The men all laughed at the sight as Maleficent's face continued to grow more horrified at her predicament. Jafar dropped to his knees between her thighs and leaned forward taking her face in his hands.

"I've dreamed of this moment bitch!" Jafar sneered at her.

Maleficent jerked her head away and turned so as not to look upon him anymore. Both Gaston and the Huntsman, sensing the moment of her violation was close, secured her firmly yet again and pulled her ankles wide, spreading her cunt and leaving her with no defense to Jafar's penetration.

Refusing to delay his gratification any more, Jafar reached down and took Maleficent by the buttocks, lifting her hips toward his organ. She began to struggle but was unable to move much and was certainly not able to prevent him from entering her.

"NOOOO!" Maleficent screamed as she felt her sex violated by Jafar's magically enhanced cock.

She bit her lip as she felt her pussy forced open. Unready to receive him, a shot of pain flew through her and her back arched high as she cried out. Once he had entered her, Jafar took two full handfuls of her firm ass cheeks and used them to begin fucking the witch queen in earnest. Over and over the Arab wizard thrust his cock into the soft and warm folds of her womanhood.

"AH YES! That's it whore...moan for me!"

Maleficent's eyes flashed with rage, "Fu-fuck YOU!" she screamed trying to present what resistance she could even as she was raped.

Jafar laughed at her which only angered her more, "Is that all you have?! The mighty Maleficent!? Is that all you can muster to stop your own violation?"

Letting go of her hips, Jafar reached up and took his conquest by the horns protruding from her forehead. Yanking them forward, he pulled Maleficent's head towards his chest. As he did, his men pulled her legs wide for him, holding her in place. This combination forced Maleficent's body to twist unnaturally.

"YAAHHH!" she cried out against her will as her body was bouncing and jerking painfully as Jafar pounded her cunt with his massive organ as he yanked hard on her horns.

"You monster!" she spat at him and all the men laughed.

"Coming from you witch...I'll take that as a compliment!"

While Jafar's spell could augment his girth it did little to aid his stamina and after only a few minutes he felt his climax welling. Jafar let his head fall back and closed his eyes as he focused all his concentration on his impending orgasm.

"Oh fuck!" he cried out as he began to thrust faster and faster into his conquest.

"Th-that's it! OH GOD YES!" he screamed as his cock exploded inside her pussy, spraying her insides with his seed.

Jafar was thrusting himself deep into her, forcing the tip of his cock as far into her as he could. Maleficent as fighting through the pain and violation of having such a massive thing rammed into her and battering into her sensitive female parts. Continuing though, Jafar cared nothing for her condition and only for his own pleasure as he savored the warm sensation of her cunt gripping him tightly. Spurt after spurt of his semen filled Maleficent's birth chamber, coating every square inch and fulfilling his primary desire...to impregnate her with his magical seed.

Finally, Jafar fell back winded and exhausted but with a huge smile on his face. His cock, now spent, returned to its normal size and went limp. The men shoved the witch to the floor as they released her. Maleficent buried her face against the cold stone concealing her shame and tears which both filled her eyes. Jafar stood and gingerly walked to the small table where the wine still sat. Lifting the bottle, he bypassed a cup, and gulped the liquor directly drinking down nearly the entire sum in a few mouthfuls.

"I'll be in my chambers," he said curtly as he turned to leave, "See her to the dungeons."

"Um...master..." Gaston seemed to want to say something to Jafar but hesitated.

Jafar already knew what he wanted to ask, "You two want to take your turns I suppose?"

Both the Huntsman and Gaston nodded. Maleficent, hearing the discussion, looked up, her cheeks stained with tears. Jafar thought for a moment and then nodded, giving his approval. Both men's faces lit up just as their future victim's was filled with renewed terror. As the Huntsman and Gaston set upon Maleficent, pulling her legs apart at the same time they tore at their own breeches to expose their respective manhood, Jafar paused...

"But..." all three of them looked up, "...only in her ass. I don't want you spoiling her belly after I worked so hard to put a bastard in there."

"Of course," the Huntsman agreed as he mounted the witch from behind jerking her head back by the hair, "I only wanted her asshole anyway!"

As Jafar exited the room, he heard the men's grunting combined with Maleficent's panicked wails.

About nine months later...

Jafar sat at his desk perusing through several mystical scrolls in soft candle light. Then he heard a soft tapping sound and his expression turned to one of annoyance...

"I said I was not to be disturbed!" he barked as the door to his study opened an inch and a bright light flew into the room.

Jafar eyed the small fairy menacingly. The tiny winged female looked terrified, she knew what this man did to those who displeased him.

"Ma-maste-r-r," she stammered, "I-it's time."

Suddenly Jafar's expression changed and he seemed to forget all about the scared fairy fluttering overhead. Leaping up, he rushed from the room. Running quickly, Jafar ran down hall after hall; down staircases and into the dungeons of the castle. Bursting through a large door, he entered a chamber on the other side.

The room was sparse with a high ceiling and bare stone walls. Lined with torches, their glow lit the room and all within. Flittering about were more than a dozen fairies all busy and moving quickly.

"Is it time? Did I miss it?" Jafar asked excitedly.

None of the fairies answered as he could tell he was not too late. In the center of the room was a large heavy wooden table. On top of the table was a person, a woman whose body was covered with a heavy white sheet of cloth. Only her face was visible being the only part not concealed. It was Maleficent. As she saw Jafar enter, her face took on an expression of rage...

"JAFAR! YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" she screamed with such fury that several of the fairies were thrown against the wall and fell to the floor, stunned.

Jafar approached smiling, "Now don't be that way. You know stress is bad for the baby. How long as it been since we last saw each other?"

Snapping his fingers as if remembering the answer he smiled gleefully, "Oh that's right, it must have been about nine months. Honestly my dear, I had nearly forgotten about you down here in the dungeons."

As he reached the edge of the table, Jafar took the cloth and pulled it off her. The sheet fell to the floor revealing Maleficent's nude body. She was in a seated position, her arms bound behind her. Around her neck was a heavy iron collar. Thick chains wrapped around her arms and under her shoulders and connected to the collar and ran upward where they were mounted to the ceiling. Maleficent's legs were also restrained, her feet held high and spread wide.

Jafar approached and his eyes fell to Maleficent's huge swollen belly. It was obvious that the witch was pregnant and near the point of giving birth. Reaching up, Jafar placed his hands on her stomach...

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she screamed again and two fairies fluttering nearby burst into flames and fell to the floor writhing in agony as they burned.

Jafar ignored her as he began to rub her belly feeling it and the baby moving underneath.

"I can feel it! It's nearly time isn't it?

Jafar looked down at two fairies standing on the table between Maleficent's thighs. Each of them took hold of one of the lips of her pussy and pulled them back, opening her sex wide so that a third small female could peer inside. Maleficent's face scrunched as she felt herself being violated.

"Soon," was the reply he got from the tiny red-haired fairy.

"Good...I want this baby."

As if on cue, Maleficent's expression changed. She began to breath in quick bursts her cheeks puffing in and out as her eyes widened to twice their normal size.

"Contraction Master," one of the fairies told Jafar as a wave of pain flowed over the bound woman who fought and pulled against the chains. But they did not budge.

"AAAIIIIEEEEE!" she screamed as her muscles tightened and the contraction took hold her.

"Good good!" Jafar muttered.

He obviously could not care less about Maleficent's condition or comfort. Her face twisted into one of pure agony, teeth gritted together, lips pulled back into a snarl, eyes wide and her skin turning red and dripping with sweat. Her entire body felt as if it might rip apart from the contraction. She began to shake and jerk, her body going into a series of convulsions which lasted for nearly a minute before they finally subsided. Maleficent fell back, exhausted and held up only by the chains. Her head was rolling side to side as she looked like she might pass out.

"How long as she been having contractions?" Jafar asked.

"Nearly a week," one of the fairies replied.

"Oh god!" she muttered, "It's killing me!"

"Now now, don't speak of our baby that way. This is a natural and beautiful process...one that every woman, even a one born of hell, should experience firsthand."

"You bastard!" she snarled, "You did this to me! I'm going to rip your balls off!"

Jafar seemed hurt by her words, "I know women say things they don't mean while giving birth but I had no idea you would turn so ugly my dear."

Just then, one of the fairies landed on Maleficent's shoulder holding a damp cloth and began to dab the cool fabric against her forehead. Feeling this, the witch queen turned and she saw the tiny winged woman smiling at her. Maleficent opened her mouth and craned her neck unnaturally allowing her to reach the tiny fairy.

"Eeeekkkk!" she fairy screamed out as Maleficent's teeth closed down around her small body.

Holding the fairy in her mouth for several seconds, the other fairies watched in horror as Maleficent chomped down hard, cutting their sister in two.

"PHUT!" Maleficent spit the top half of the tiny corpse across the room as she stared at Jafar defiantly.

"Always the charmer aren't we sweetheart?!" was his reply with no concern of care for the dead fairy bouncing down the wall.

Before anything else could be said on that matter though, Maleficent's face began to change again as another contraction swept through her.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" she yelled but her words did nothing to stop her body's reaction to the baby fighting to get out.

The horned woman fought for nearly thirty seconds, her face showing the pain she was in but her will refusing to cry out and giving voice to her humiliation and giving Jafar the satisfaction. But in the end, her will lost the battle as she felt the worst agony of her centuries long life and could no longer contain herself.

Throwing her head back, Maleficent let loose a long and deep full throated scream that sounded like it came from the pit of hell itself...

"RRRRRAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The very foundations of the castle shook from the force of her voice and all over the kingdom people were roused from their slumber, babies began to cry and small animals scampered from their burrows and cubby holes in terror.

"IT'S CROWNING!" one of the fairies exclaimed as several of them and Jafar looked down between Maleficent's thighs to her sex. The top of the baby's head was now pushing out from between the witch's legs, forcing her pussy open.

"OH GOD! THIS FUCKING THING IS RIPPING ME APART!" Maleficent screamed as she thrashed and fought, her body flailing and fighting against her restraints and the incredible pain she was in.

"GET IT OUT!" she yelled as it looked like her eyes might burst from their sockets.

The fairies moved quickly as it was obviously time. Grabbing swaths of silk, several of them fluttered holding the fabric just below the edge of the table to catch the baby that was about to come forth.

"RRRAAAGGGGHHHHHH!: Maleficent continued screaming as the baby continued to be pushed out from her cunt.

"The head is out!" one of the fairies called out.

Jafar leaned in, his face pressed close to Maleficent's, "Can you feel it my dear?" he asked her with a wicked tone in his voice, "The power of our daughter?"

Maleficent's head craned towards his as she heard him speak. Her face was a deep red, flushed with blood and her mouth was open as if she was trying to speak but unable.

"Oh yes, it's a girl. They are all girls. And this one will be the most powerful of them all. A witch born to the greatest wizard of all time..."

He paused to look back down at her, "I mean myself of course...and you a...decent enough witch in your own right. The power of our bloodlines will make her strong!"

As he spoke, Maleficent could see his lips moving but the words he said faded as all she could hear was the thumping of her own heart which was in turn drowned out by another penetrating scream that she let loose...

"YYYYEEEAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

This new wave of pain was caused as the baby's shoulders were forced against her opening and Maleficent's sex was stretched even further.

"It's tearing her!" one of the fairies yelled but did nothing to stop. Just as Jafar their only concern was the baby. Each of them knew what fate would befall them if this baby was not born healthy.

Jafar reached over and placed his hand on the top of Maleficent's enormous and swollen belly, rubbing it.

"I can feel the power inside you...that's why this birth is so agonizing. Our daughter is a sadistic little thing isn't she?"

Jafar's face was wild with glee and evil as he spoke. Even for Maleficent who was herself a thoroughly evil and twisted woman, Jafar was a terrifying visage to look upon.

"Just one more!" one of the fairies told her..."PUSH!"

Maleficent had no choice, she had to be free of this child and with all the strength she had left she pushed...

"OH GAAAWWWWDDDDDDD!"

...she screamed as she felt the baby moving down and out of her birth canal but this last push seemed to go on for an eternity.

Finally, Maleficent collapsed, her head falling back. She was completely spent. Gulping in air, sweat was pouring off her entire body as she nearly passed out. After several minutes, she began to regain her senses and looked up just in time to see the fairies carrying a swaddled newborn through the air and gently handing the child to Jafar who took her and cradled her in his arms lovingly.

"Whose my beautiful little girl?...you are, yes you are..." Jafar was speaking to the child in a high pitched baby voice..."Whose going to be the most evil and powerful of all the witches in the world?...oh, yes you are...and whose going to crush my enemies and rain fire down on their villages?"

Just then the baby seemed to smile wide and laugh, reaching up at her father...

"Oh, you are so smart, yes you are!"

"J-ja...far."

He turned to look down on Maleficent who was barely able to speak. His expression of kindness faded as he peered down at her and one of revulsion replaced it.

"Pl..please...let me hold h-her," she pleaded.

Jafar snorted, "As if..." he said as he turned to carry his daughter from the room.

"Sorry bitch," he told Maleficent pausing as he reached the door, "but she's a daddy's girl."

Jafar looked up and past Maleficent and seemed to nod as he left. Not sure what he was looking up the witch turned and saw the large figure of the Huntsman standing in a second open doorway in the back of the room. Her eyes immediately fell to the massive double bladed axe he carried.

As he approached, Maleficent began to shake her head side to side violently, "No...no...no," she began to mutter.

Grabbing a lever on the wall, the Huntsman jerked it and the chains holding the witch here released. Though they still bound her arms and legs she fell backwards onto the hard wood of the table.

The Huntsman approached the head of the table, his greasy filthy hair concealing his face as he looked down at the helpless female.

"No, wait!...JAFAR!" she screamed craning her neck towards the doorway that led down the hall he had left...

"JAFAR! DON'T DO THIS! I-I CAN STILL HELP YOU! THERE IS SO MUCH MORE I CAN DO FOR YOU!

She paused waiting for a response but heard nothing as she watched Jafar's shadow fading from view. The Huntsman ignored her pleas as he grabbed one of Maleficent's horns and used it as an anchor to slam her head backwards and down hard onto the table...

WHAM!

A blinding pain shot through her as her skull was nearly cracked from the force of the blow. But she knew she had to ignore that as she had only seconds to live...

"JAFAR! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU NEED ME!"

Still getting no response, Maleficent turned her attention to the Huntsman who was raising his axe high over her head while still pinning her to the table by her horn.

"Wait Huntsman...I-I c-can give you power...you-your master isn't thinking this through...he can use me...don't do this and he will reward you for your foresight."

The Huntsman seemed to pause and for a moment Maleficent thought she might have gotten through to the murderer standing over her. He leaned down and she nearly vomited at the smell of his breath on her face...

"He doesn't pay be for my forethought...he pays me for my axe."

As if to emphasize that point, he held the obviously razor sharp blade of the axe head up so she could see it as he touched the edge to her exposed throat. Still holding her, he raised the axe high. Maleficent was in a panic, her eyes darting for anything to get her out of this execution. Looking to the side, her gaze fell across the Huntsman's crotch and she could clearly see a bulge contained in his breeches. She knew what was underneath and that he was excited and erect.

"WAIT!...I'll suck your cock!" Maleficent offered, "I'll do anything you want!"

Seeing the blade still being raised, she became more frantic, "YOU CAN FUCK ME IN THE ASS!"

The Huntsman though seemed unfazed..."Sorry sweetheart, been there done that."

"I'LL DO ANYTH...!"

THUNK!

The blade of the axe drove deep into the wood of the table as several of the fairies covered their eyes. The force of the blow was so great that Maleficent's head was sent air born, spinning over and over as if in slow motion. Her facial expression of fury and terror quickly faded to a dull blank one as the connections between her muscles and her brain ended.

As her head landed on the cold stone floor and rolled awkwardly to a stop against the Huntsman's boot, Maleficent's body was still in motion. Her legs continued to kick wildly well past her decapitation and her entire body kept jerking and shaking for nearly a minute after her head was severed. The Huntsman could not help but to stare at her large D cup tits as they bounced and flopped in her death throes. Finally, as her body came to a rest, a long arcing stream shot up from between her legs as her bladder emptied. Once that fluid was depleted, her body was still and her knees fell to the sides spread wide.

Reaching down, the Huntsman picked up Maleficent's head and held it in front of him by the horns. Her wide dead eyes were staring back at him blankly. He slipped his fingers into her mouth and felt the wet warmth of her tongue. Her lips were full and ruby red still holding their color even though the skin of her face was pale as the blood had left it. He caressed her cheek with his thumb feeling the flawlessness of her skin and the strong high cheekbones underneath.

She was the most beautiful woman he had never seen.

Suddenly, the Huntsman was filled with regret, not for killing her but for not taking up on her offer before he did.

"Dammit...I bet you gave great head," he muttered as he adjusted his erection with his free hand through his leather pants.

Looking around the room, he saw only a handful of fairies still cleaning up and he cocked his head to the side..."I guess better late than never right babe?"

He didn't get a reply but smiled to himself none the less. Setting Maleficent's head down on the edge of the table, he turned her so her face was facing outward towards him. Opening his pants, he let his cock spring out now released from its confinements. Taking Maleficent's horns in both hands he let the tip of his cock slip between her dick sucking lips and felt the sensation of her still warm mouth envelop his manhood.

Looking up, he saw several of the fairies looking on in horror at what he was doing..."WHAT!?" he yelled at them..."She promised me a blow job!"

With that, the Huntsman began to thrust himself in and out of Maleficent's mouth over and over. Looking down at her corpse, he let go of one of her horns and reached out and took a handful of one of her magnificent breasts, fondling it roughly. With is other hand he slipped it from her horn to the back of her head and took a handful of her dark hair. Wrapping the long thick heavy strands in his fingers he used it to hold her head as he fucked her moth hard. Grabbing one of her small dark nipples, he pinched it hard as he cradled her tit and forced his cock deep into Maleficent's throat.

"Oh fuck that is so tight!" he blurted out as the fairies, shocked by this act of necrophilia, fled the room. As they flew down the hall they could hear the Huntsman's groans and calls as he pleasured himself with Maleficent's mouth.

Awhile later...

The Huntsman stomped up the stairs and down the long hallway that led to the nursery. Entering he saw a row of cribs against one wall and inside each was a little baby girl. Several of the babies were sleeping, others were being fed by bottles being held by fairies while another was laid out on a changing table having a spoiled diaper removed by two fairies while a third fetched a fresh one.

Standing over the first crib was Jafar who was gazing down at the newest baby to be added to the group. While his master did not see him, the Huntsman stood in the doorway looking around the room. The entire nursery was decorated in pink. It was filled with stuffed animals and toys for small children. Covering the walls were numerous posters; one of which had a shirtless Justin Beiber on it. The Huntsman recoiled when he saw it. Of all the horrors he had witnessed in his life nothing was worse than that.

The rest of the posters were of Jafar. Pictures of him holding the babies, tickling them, playing with them and looking down lovingly at them. Across each poster was a phrase or saying...'Daddy's Girls!'...'Daddy Loves You!'...Daddy's Little Princesses!'..."Remember, Good Girls Always Do What Daddy Says!'...'That's It, Make Daddy Happy!'

All the posters had a similar theme.

Jafar was standing over Maleficent's offspring, cooing at her, "That's right precious...you may be the youngest but you will be the most powerful of all my darlings."

Just then the Huntsman cleared his throat and Jafar spun, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I, ah, was disposing of the witch sir."

"Oh, yes, good thinking. Make sure you burn her to ash. I don't want that bitch coming back."

"Of course sir. What about this?"

The Huntsman help up Maleficent's head.

"Oh that...put it in my study with the others. I'll have the fairies mount it later."

With that the large figure turned and left and a few moments later entered Jafar's office. Setting the head he carried on the mantle over the roaring fire he looked up at the wall above. Over the fireplace, in a line, were a number of ornately carved wooden plaques. At the bottom of each plaque was a small brass plate with writing on it.

In the center of each plaque was a woman's head. All of the female faces were beautiful with flawless complexions and perfectly made up features. Their mouths were all open slightly giving them a pouting expression. Their eyes stared straight ahead and were dull.

One plaque was the largest of them all. It was long and held three heads all pretty and blonde. The brass plate underneath read...'The Three Step-Whores!"

The next mounting, just below, held two heads, both beautiful brunettes with dark hair and pale skin. Beneath each face was a plate that listed their names...'Evanora' and 'Theodora' respectively. At the bottom was a plate that read, 'These two sisters did everything together...EVERYTHING!'

Next to that plaque was another blonde with the writing...'Glenda...Inside every good girl is a bad girl waiting to break out!'

The last mounted head appeared to be quite young, perhaps no more than sixteen. She was fresh faced and had long wavy strawberry blonde hair. Under her open mouth was a plate that read...'Hermione, The tightest witch of her generation.'

The final spot was a wooden plaque but it was empty. The plate though was already in place. It read...'Maleficent, One Horny Bitch!'

The End.


End file.
